L's Fool
by ShikabaneHime56
Summary: Song fanfic for Everybody's Fool. L's thoughts on Light. Is he really as perfect as he seems to be? slight romance if you squint your eyes really hard!


this story is a fanfic for the song _Everybody's Fool by Evanescence_. when I heard it I thought it would be perfect for Light! it just suited him perfectly. this is from L's POV, so no confusion!

This is dedicated to Akemi Williams and my little midget Ymara! Your reviews and support made me so happy! You guys are the best! I ran around my house yelling in joy! I hope you like this new story! I tried correcting my grammar (I suck at grammar!)

Disclaimer:_** I don't own!**_

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Perfect by nature<br>Icons of self-indulgence_

Light Yagami was perfect, amazingly perfect in every way. Everything about him was utter and absolute perfection. From his silky brown hair and beautiful mocha eyes, that shone in the sun and seemed so warm and inviting, to his fine body and an utterly amazing smile that always seemed to light up a room (no pun intended). He was an icon, like a god, heaven sent to his people. Being around him was an irresistible act of self-indulgence. This is the reason people flock to him like a bee to its sweet brown honey. All the humans seemed to idolize him. He was too perfect by nature, but I know nothing in this world was ever as completely perfect as it seems.

_Just what we all need  
>more lies about a world that<br>never was and never will be_

He may have been perfect on the outside but he represented all the lies of this world. The world seemed perfect on the inside but in reality, it is pure evil. A world cast in darkness and rotten to the absolute core. Just like you Light. This is a world that never was and never will be perfect and neither will Light-kun. People didn't need the lies he represented. He was not perfect on the inside, never was and never will be. His smile, though beautiful, always seemed too fake to me, never truly reaching his eyes. Those eyes always seemed to have a sharp glint in them. It was like steel. No one saw this but me.

_Have you no shame? Don't you see me?  
>You know you've got everybody fooled<em>

Light knows he has everybody fooled. His friends and family, everyone, but not me. I know the truth but he still tries to fool me with that perfect smile. Smiling at me when I can plainly see the evil and hatred in them. Have you no shame Light-kun? Don't you see that I won't fall for your charade? You may have everybody fooled, but I can see behind the act.

_Look here (s)he comes now  
>Bow down and stare in wonder<em>

_Oh how we love you  
>no flaws when you're pretending<em>

The way people stare at you makes me sick. As you walk by their eyes widen in wonder and they bow down to your presence. Women swoon and sigh praising the very ground you walk upon. Men envy you, but secretly wish to be you. Just ask Misa Amane. The pure adoration they feel for you still manages to confuse me Light. They seem about ready to give up their lives for you, but do you care? They all love you light, why don't you show them the real you? The one only I can see. But there are no flaws when you're pretending, rite?

_But now I know (s)he  
>never was and never will be<em>

_You don't know how you've betrayed me  
>and somehow you've got everybody fooled<br>_

I wish the world could see you for what you really are. What you never were and never will be. The perfect facade you have created. Now I know you never was and never will be the persona you show the world. I can't believe how dense the world can be sometimes, to see this outside you and not realize what inside. The horrible dark person, maddened by blood lust you possess.

_Without the mask where will you hide?  
>Can't find yourself lost in your lie<em>

What if someone were to expose you for what you really are? For what I know you really are. What will you do then, my darling Light-kun? Can you really find your true self under all the lies you have told? Under all the people you have manipulated and stepped on with your perfection? Everyone who loves you. What will they do when they see you without the mask? People like you are monsters and a menace to the good people left in this world.

_I know the truth now  
>I know who you are<br>and I don't love you anymore_

I know the truth Light. I know who you are. You are Kira, an evil mad man trying to cast the world into darkness and snuff-out the true form of justice that I believe in. Who you really are behind that mask? I know you better than anyone else in this world. No one will ever see you for what you are like I can. But I don't love you any more Light. You're too tangled up in your lies to be free, to be broken out. The Light I can see is lost in the dark, and may never be found by anyone else.

_It never was and never will be  
>you don't know how you've betrayed me<br>and somehow you've got everybody fooled_

To see you stare at me like that, like I'm another one of your little fans, makes me sick. I feel betrayed but you have no idea that I feel this way. Even if you didn't mean it, I still consider you my first friend. Somehow, with that fake smile you have everyone fooled. Nothing about you is true, you don't have me confused because I know the real you. What you want us to believe never was and never will be.

_It never was and never will be  
>you're not real and you can't save me<br>somehow now you're everybody's fool_

You're not real, you're a fake. A fake boy with nothing inside, no heart that beats for others. Only a heart that's beats for your own interest in being a god of this world and at beating me in this intellectual game of chance. You're fake even as you heartlessly kill me, I can tell you have no remorse or regret. You stand over my dying form, as my eyes begin to slowly close and the red lights pulsate in the background. You're holding me close, your eyes start to water and you start to cry. But even that simple gesture is, in truth, all an act. I know on the inside you're rejoicing in my death. You can't save me or anyone else. I don't understand it. Somehow, some way, you've got everybody fooled. But now, in the end, as my ghost stands over you watching you die, the tables have been turned and now you're everybody's fool


End file.
